Interview mit einem Museumsdirektor
Als die Aufnahme startet, ist zuerst eine leise, brummige Stimme zu hören. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche?“ Da keine Antwort, dafür aber das typische Klicken eines Zippo gefolgt von dessen Betätigung ertönt, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass der Angesprochene genickt hat. Es folgt der Laut eines Auspustens, ehe die Stimme – dieses Mal klarer, fester und lauter – fortfährt. „Ich darf heute einen ganz besonderen Gast bei mir begrüßen, meine verehrten Zuhörer und Leser. Einen Mann, der zusammen mit seiner, nun sagen wir ‚Unternehmung‘, bereits weltweit in aller Munde, über den selbst aber kaum etwas bekannt ist. Ganz recht, es handelt sich um niemand geringeren, als Nathaniel Simon Laval, den Direktor des sogenannten Museums der Erinnerungen. Für all diejenigen unter ihnen, die die letzten Jahre unter einem Stein verbracht haben: Das Museum der Erinnerungen, ist kein gewöhnliches Museum. Es zieht von Stadt zu Stadt, verweilt immer nur für kurze Zeit und präsentiert dabei Alltägliches, von jedermann. Erinnerungsstücke von Ottonormalbürgern, wie Sie und ich, mit dem einzigen Kriterium, dass ihnen etwas von Bedeutung anhaftet. Eine Erinnerung, die vielleicht nur für seinen Besitzer von Relevanz ist und die nur er versteht, die durch die Übertragung an das Museum jedoch ein kleines Stück Ewigkeit erhält. Habe ich das so in etwa richtig zusammengefasst, Mister Laval?“ Eine zweite Stimme meldet sich. Sie klingt etwas nüchtern, monoton, um nicht zu sagen gefühllos und rational, dennoch hat sie etwas inne, was den Zuhörer dazu veranlasst, ganz genau zu lauschen, als ob jedes seiner Worte, wohl gewählt und ohne viel Verschwendung unnützer Silben, von absoluter Wichtigkeit wäre. „Das ist weitgehend korrekt.“ „Sehr schön.“ Der Interviewende korrigiert seine Sitzposition, was an dem Schaben seiner Kleidung an den Möbeln verdeutlicht wird und fährt fort. „Also Mister Laval, fangen wir klein an: Erzählen Sie uns ein wenig über sich. Wo kommen Sie her, was haben sie vor ihrer Tätigkeit als Direktor gemacht, solche Dinge halt. Die Leute da draußen wollen schließlich endlich erfahren, wer sich hinter der mysteriösen Figur versteckt, die das berühmte Museum der Erinnerungen leitet.“ Der Angesprochene setzt genau dann an, als der andere aufhört zu sprechen, als ob er ganz genau gewusst hätte, wann sein Gegenüber aufhören würde zu reden. „Mein Name ist Nathaniel Simon Laval, ich bin achtundzwanzig Jahre alt, wo ich herkomme spielt keine Rolle und bevor ich den Posten des Direktor eingenommen habe, war ich Assistent meiner beiden Vorgänger.“ Es entsteht eine kurze Pause, in der der Interviewende offensichtlich damit rechnet, dass Nathaniel noch etwas hinzuzufügen hat, doch dieser schweigt. Nach einer guten, halben Minute wird die Stille von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. „Nun… das war aufschlussreich, vielen Dank.“ Der Sprecher zieht erneut an seiner Zigarette, was daran zu merken ist, dass in der zweiten kurzen Pause wenige Sekunden später, wieder ein Ausblasen hörbar wird. „Sie erwähnten ja gerade schon“, setzt er etwas verunsichert fort, ehe er sich wieder fängt und fließend weiterspricht, „dass sie vor Ihres Amtsantritts als Direktor, als Assistent gearbeitet haben. Was haben Sie getan, bevor sie zum Museum gekommen sind?“ „Auch das, spielt keine Rolle.“ Erneute Stille. Der Interviewende zieht schon wieder an seiner Zigarette, ehe er sich vorbeugt und sie in einem Aschenbecher, welcher scheinbar in der Nähe des Aufnahmegeräts steht, ausdrückt. Mit gedämpfter Stimme erklärt er: „Hey, Mister Laval, ich fühle mich ja wirklich geehrt, dass Sie es ermöglichen konnten heute hierherzukommen, aber wenn wir mit diesem Interview ein präsentables Ergebnis erreichen wollen, müssen Sie mir schon ein bisschen mehr liefern, als diese kurz angebundenen, kryptischen Antworten, ok?“ „In Ordnung, Mister Ferral. Ich werde mich bemühen, ihren Ansprüchen ab sofort gerecht zu werden.“ „Danke.“ Er lehnt sich wieder zurück und macht nahtlos da weiter, wo er aufgehört hat. „Dann kommen wir doch gleich, zu einer Frage, die unsere Fans sicher sehr interessieren dürfte. Ihre beiden Vorgänger… von dem ersten, wissen wir noch weniger, als von Ihnen, Mister Laval. Wer war er, wie hieß er, was hat er ''getan, bevor er das Museum zu leiten begonnen hat?“ „Darüber kann ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben, da ich es selbst nicht weiß. Als ich dem Museum beigetreten bin, hat der Direktor es schon jahrelang geleitet. Er hat sich immer nur als ‚der Direktor‘ vorgestellt, nie seinen wahren Namen genannt, nie etwas über seine Vergangenheit preisgegeben. Was ihn anbelangt hat, war er nicht mehr, als der Leiter des Museums, die Zeit davor, schien für ihn nicht länger zu existieren, die Person, die er einst gewesen war, schien schon lange vor ihm gestorben zu sein.“ „Faszinierend…“ Ein weiteres Mal ertönt das Klicken des Zippo, mit dem eine neuerliche Zigarette angezündet wird. „Und gestorben ist der gute Herr Direktor, soweit wir wissen, indem er einfach eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht ist.“ „So ist es. Das war kurz vor der Übernahme durch Francis.“ „Den zweiten Direktor, richtig.“ Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause tritt ein. „Dessen Verschwinden bist heute ungeklärt ist.“ „Ist es das?“ Man meint regelrecht zu hören, wie Nathaniel eine Augenbraue hebt. Mister Ferral lacht kurz auf. „Nun ja, alles was wir ‚offiziell‘ wissen, ist was Sie in ihrer Geschichte ‚Museum der Erinnerungen – Direktionswechsel‘ dazu geschrieben haben. An dieser Stelle vielleicht noch eine kurze Anmerkung für unserer Zuhörer und Leser, die es noch nicht wissen: Mister Laval schreibt über einige, nun sagen wir spezielle Exponate des Museums – zu denen wir später noch kommen – Kurzgeschichten, die in Bänden zusammengefasst und veröffentlicht werden. Jedenfalls haben Sie in genau dieser Story, über das tragische Ableben ihres Vorgängers geschrieben und wie Sie seinen Platz eingenommen haben. Beweise für den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Erzählung konnten nicht gefunden werden, was uns zu der Frage führt, was wirklich passiert ist.“ „Nur weil keine Beweise gefunden wurden, heißt es nicht, dass es sich nicht so abgespielt hat.“ „Verstehe.“ Es kommt zu einer weiteren Pause, in der Mister Ferral vermutlich wohlweislich nickt. „Sie wollen es uns also nicht verraten, ist in Ordnung. Verehrte Damen und Herren, haben sie bitte Verständnis dafür, dass unser geschätzter Mister Laval, die Rolle des mysteriösen Mannes sogar außerhalb seines Geschäftsbereich spielt, was ihm, wie ich persönlich sagen muss, ungemein gut gelingt.“ „Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts, Mister Ferral.“ Selbst über die Aufnahme, scheint die Temperatur im dem Raum, in dem sie abgespielt wird, auf einmal um mehrere Grad zu fallen. „Ich spiele keine ''Rolle ''wie Sie es nennen. Was ich in meinen Geschichten schreibe ist zugegebenermaßen häufig hinzugedichtetes Material, da es mir an Berichten zu den tatsächlichen Geschehnissen mangelt, im Falle von Direktionswechsel jedoch, habe ich lediglich verfasst, was ich erlebt habe. Es ist alles wahr.“ Die Kälte bleibt noch einige Momente lang, begleitet von einer drückenden Stille bestehen, ehe sie von prustendem Gelächter unterbrochen wird, welches jedoch nur kurz anhält, bevor es wieder der gewohnten Professionalität weicht. „Da haben Sie mich beinahe drangekriegt, Mister Laval, Respekt. Fast habe ich Ihnen ihr kleines Spielchen abgekauft.“ „Das ist kein Spiel, Mister Ferral.“ „Jaja, schon gut. Nehmen wir mal an, rein hypothetisch, dass es wirklich so stattgefunden hat, wie in Ihrer Geschichte beschrieben. Bedeutet das nicht, dass Sie zugeben, einen Mord begangen zu haben?“ „Ich habe keinen Mord begangen.“ Selbst bei dieser Anschuldigung bleibt Nathaniel kühl und gelassen. „Francis war zu dieser Zeit schon dem Tode geweiht, ich habe lediglich eine größere Katastrophe verhindert.“ „Eine Katastrophe sagen Sie… Sie meinen, durch die sogenannten ‚dunklen Erinnerungen‘, nicht wahr?“ „Ganz genau.“ „Wollen Sie vielleicht kurz erläutern, worum es sich dabei handelt?“ „Sicher. Die dunklen Erinnerungen bewahren wir in einem gesonderten Bereich auf, welcher für Öffentlichkeit nur während spezieller Führungen zugänglich gemacht wird. Es handelt sich dabei um Exponate, welche einen zumeist tragischen oder blutigen Hintergrund haben. Sie sind gewissermaßen beseelt, von einer Energie, die entfesselt nur weiteres Leid über die Welt bringen würde. Deswegen bewahren wir sie im Museum auf, wo sie niemandem schaden können. Zugang erhalten die Besucher auch nur deswegen, da ihre gemischten Gefühle und ihre Neugierde für die Geschichten der Gegenstände, die gestaute Energie zerstreuen. So eng nebeneinander platziert, würden die Erinnerungen sonst nur noch mächtiger werden, als sie ohnehin schon sind.“ „Und Francis ist einer solchen bösen ‚Energie‘ verfallen?“ Es ist Mister Ferral deutlich anzuhören, wie wenig er die Sache ernst nimmt, dennoch bleibt Nathaniel ruhig. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie böse wären. Diese moralische Wertung maße ich mir gar nicht erst an. Ich sage lediglich, dass diese Energien nicht unkontrolliert in der Welt schwirren sollten. Auch, um nicht in falsche Hände zu geraten.“ Während er sich gerade seien dritte Zigarette anzündet, fragt Mister Ferral: „Weil Menschen diese ‚Macht‘ für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen könnten?“ „Unter anderem, ja. Wobei ich eher befürchte, dass es eher genau andersrum kommen würde.“ Es kommt zu einem weiteren Moment der bedächtigen Stille, in der nur das leise Auspusten des Zigarettenrauchs vernehmbar ist. „Seit jenem Ereignis, sind jedenfalls Sie der neue Direktor, Mister Laval.“ „Das bin ich.“ „Wie fühlen Sie sich damit?“ „Es ist eine Verantwortung, die zu tragen ich mich nicht nur in der Lage sehe, sondern, von der ich glaube, dass ich sie von allen bisherigen Direktoren, am besten ausfülle.“ Mister Ferral schnauft kurz. „Haben Sie Francis deswegen umgebracht? Weil Sie glauben, besser geeignet zu sein?“ Der Angesprochene lässt sich nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung bringen. „Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht.“ „Ja, das erwähnten Sie bereits. Tut mir leid das war…“ Das Geräusch von Haut, die aufeinander reibt, ist zu hören. In Anbetracht der folgenden Worte, kann angenommen werden, dass Mister Ferral sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fährt. „Das war unprofessionell. Ich werde das später rausschneiden.“ „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mister Ferral. Sie haben keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Zumindest noch nicht.“ Den letzten Satz spricht er so leise, dass er leicht überhört werden kann. „Wie bitte?“ Der Interviewende klingt auf einmal aufs Höchste konzentriert. „Ich sagte, dass sie keinen Grund dazu haben nervös zu sein.“ „Nein, nein, was sie danach gesagt haben.“ „Ich habe danach nichts weiter gesagt.“ Pause. Stille. Ein Räuspern. „Nun, wie dem auch sei… Wo… wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ Sein Gegenüber geht nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern stellt seiner statt selbst eine. „Dürfte ich kurz Ihre Toilette aufsuchen?“ „Was? Ich meine J-ja, klar, natürlich. Den Flur runter, zweite Tür links.“ „Danke.“ Nathaniel steht auf, verlässt den Raum. Es kehrt solange Ruhe ein, bis das Öffnen und Schließen einer weit entfernten Tür erklingt. „Gott…“, flüstert Mister Ferral. „Dieser Kerl macht mich echt fertig. Was ist bloß los mit dir Patrick? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen man… Es ist doch nur ein Interview, seit wann verlierst du so leicht die Fassung?“ Er lässt die Frage unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, während er sich daran macht, sich seine vierte Zigarette anzuzünden. Diese Tätigkeit unterbricht er mutmaßlich plötzlich, als zwei Dinge gleichzeitig geschehen. Ein Klingeln ertönt und Mister Ferral erschrickt darüber so sehr, dass er kurz aufschreit. „Herrgott nochmal!“, flucht er leise, nachdem er sich beruhigt hat. „Nur die Türklingel, nur die gottverfluchte Türklingel!“ Er rappelt sich auf und verlässt den Raum. Stille, wieder einmal. Bis Schritte sich nähern und jemand zum zweiten Mal in Folge so sehr von einem Schrecken durchfahren wird, dass ein knapper Schrei seine Lippen verlässt. „Mister Laval ich… ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Sie hinter mir zurück hierher geschlichen sind.“ Tatsächlich ist auf der Aufnahme kein Anzeichen dafür zu finden. Keine Schrittgeräusche, kein Schaben von Kleidung auf einem Sitzmöbel, gar nichts. Der Angesprochene reagiert nicht weiter auf die Aussage. Dafür setzt Mister Ferral sich auf seinen Platz zurück, wobei er etwas neben dem Tonbandgerät ablegt. „Die Post“, erklärt er unnötigerweise, da sein Gast sicher selbst erkennt, dass ein Paket gekommen ist. „Wollen Sie es nicht öffnen?“ „Wie meinen? Oh… nein, nein, das werde ich später machen.“ Er räuspert sich. „Also, noch einmal: Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“ „Wir haben gerade festgestellt, dass ich der neue Direktor des Museums bin, nachdem ich meinem Vorgänger Francis dabei geholfen habe, von seinem Leiden erlöst zu werden.“ „Aber… haben Sie nicht gesagt, sie hätten ihn nicht… ich meine…“ „Getötet?“ Mister Ferral schluckt so laut, dass es sogar auf dem Tonband zu hören ist. „Ja…“ „Das habe auch nicht.“ „Aber, wenn Sie sagen, dass…“ „Setzen Sie Erlösung mit Mord gleich, Mister Ferral?“ „Ich… ich…“ Er räuspert sich. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Schätze, es kommt auf die Perspektive an.“ „Ja… Immer alles eine Frage der Perspektive.“ Erstmalig während des Gesprächs, klingt Nathaniel nicht nüchtern, sondern ein wenig versonnen. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Mister Ferral, Sie werden von einer dunklen Macht ergriffen. Einer Macht, die sich in ihnen festbeißt, sich durch ihren Körper frisst, sie von innen heraus zerstört und dabei unendliches Leid bereitet. Würden Sie es da nicht als Gnadenakt betrachten, als Erlösung, wenn man Sie statt dieser grausamen Existenz weiter frönen zu müssen, lieber tötet?“ „Das…“ Erneut räuspert er sich nervös. „Das kann ich unmöglich beantworten.“ „Müssen Sie auch nicht. Sie sind schließlich nicht in dieser Situation, nicht wahr? Sie haben ganz andere Probleme.“ „Was? Wovon sprechen Sie da?“ Mister Ferrals Erregung nähert sich langsam dem höchsten Punkt des Ertragbaren. Er steht kurz davor seine Nervosität durch Angst oder gar blanke Panik zu ersetzen. „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche, Mister Ferral.“ Jetzt steht der Angesprochene auf und deutet vermutlich vehement in Richtung der Tür. „Ok, ich denke das reicht. Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen.“ Nathaniel denkt scheinbar gar nicht daran. „Setzen Sie sich, Mister Ferral, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig.“ „Oh doch, dass sind wir. Verlassen Sie jetzt bitte meine Wohnung, ich sage es kein drittes Mal.“ „Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass Sie ihr Paket öffnen, Mister Ferral.“ „Was? Nein! Nein, verdammt noch mal! Sie gehen und zwar ''jetzt!“ Während er sich immer weiter in Rage redet, stapft er wütend mit dem Fuß auf, was selbst über die Aufnahme mehr lächerlich, denn bedrohlich wirkt. „Stolpern Sie nicht, Mister Ferral.“ „Wa…?“ Ein lautes Poltern ertönt, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei. „Ah, verdammte Scheiße! Was… Ein Stein? Wie… wie kommt der hier her? Haben Sie den da hingelegt? Ich hätte mich ernsthaft verletzen können, Sie verfluchtes…“ „Haben Sie aber nicht. Öffnen Sie jetzt das Paket.“ „Nein, das werde ich nicht!“ Mittlerweile klingt er fast wie ein trotziges Kind. „Doch, das werden Sie. Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, Mister Ferral. Mein Museum leitet sich nicht von alleine. Zwar habe ich kürzlich erst unerwartet tatkräftige Unterstützung erhalten, doch möchte ich die beiden nur ungern länger als nötig allein lassen, also strapazieren Sie bitte nicht länger als ohnehin schon meine Zeit und tun endlich, was man Ihnen sagt.“ „Und wenn nicht? Hey!... Legen Sie das Messer weg, man!“ „Ich wollte das nicht tun, Mister Ferral, aber Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Machen Sie es uns beiden leichter und öffnen Sie einfach das Paket, dann geschieht Ihnen von meiner Seite aus nichts, Sie haben mein Wort.“ Einige Sekunden lang atmet der andere hektisch, panisch. „Das haben Sie von Anfang an geplant, oder? Sie wollten überhaupt gar kein Interview geben, Sie wollten mich nur… mich… Was zum Teufel, wollen Sie von mir?“ Ein Seufzen ertönt. „Auch auf die Gefahr, dass ich mich wiederhole: Das Paket, öffnen Sie es.“ „Ok. Ok! Ich öffne ihr scheiß Paket, wenn Sie mich dann endlich in Ruhe lassen!“ „Mehr verlange ich überhaupt nicht von Ihnen.“ „Mehr verlange ich…“, echot Mister Ferral halb, während ein hysterisches Lachen sich seinen Weg seine Kehle entlang nach oben bahnt. „Sie sind doch völlig durchgeknallt.“ Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch schon dabei das Päckchen zu nehmen und es aufzureißen. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was dieser Schwachsinn soll. Was bezwecken Sie damit, hm? Macht es Ihnen spaß unschuldige Menschen zu bedrohen? Geht Ihnen dabei einer ab? Na, sagen Sie schon!“ „Ich entscheide nicht, wer unschuldig ist und wer nicht. Und nein, das hier bereitet mir nicht die geringste Freude. Ich tue es, weil es mein Job ist, Mister Ferral, meine Pflicht, als Direktor des Museums.“ „Ach hören Sie doch endlich auf! Museum hier, Museum da. Sie können mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass sie diesen ganzen Mist, den sie da verzapfen, wirklich glauben!“ „Ich verlange nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie es verstehen, Mister Ferral. Ich verlange lediglich, dass Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage.“ „Tue ich doch. Ich tu’s doch! Kein Grund sich aufzuregen!“ „Klinge ich in irgendeiner Weise aufgeregt, Mister Ferral?“ Tatsächlich ist Nathaniels Stimme das gesamte Gespräch über weiterhin ruhig und beständig geblieben. „Ach Sie können mich mal, Mister ''Laval…“ Das „Mister“ speit er regelrecht aus. Auch wenn er sich reichlich Zeit gelassen hat, so nähert er sich nun doch dem Ende des Öffnens. Papier wurde zerrissen und zusammengeknüllt, Klebeband mühevoll abgezogen und jetzt ist zu vernehmen, wie der Deckel aufgeklappt wird. Eine Seite, zwei… es stoppt. Noch ist der Inhalt halbwegs verdeckt. „Was ist da drinnen?“ Die Stimme des Mannes bebt leicht, sie ist nur als Hauchen wahrzunehmen. „Das werden Sie gleich sehen, Mister Ferral. Machen Sie weiter.“ Er zögert, kommt dann aber doch der Aufforderung nach. Nachdem es gänzlich offen vor ihm liegt, kehrt erst einmal wieder einige Sekunden lang Stille ein. Dann ist wieder Mister Ferrals Stimme zu hören, noch leiser als zuvor. „Oh Gott… Oh mein Gott… Das… das ist…“ „Sie haben es fast vergessen, nicht wahr? Dass sie das Museum der Erinnerungen, schon vor Jahren einmal besucht haben. Damals haben sie uns etwas hinterlassen, nur… wie soll ich sagen. Es war nicht komplett.“ Ein Poltern wird vernehmbar. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen, hat Mister Ferral das Paket von sich gestoßen. Jetzt schluchzt er leise vor sich hin. Nathaniel nimmt darauf keine Rücksicht, sondern spricht in einfach in gemäßigtem Ton weiter. „Es sehnt sich nach Ihnen, müssen Sie wissen. Es sehnt sich nach seinem Gegenstück, es fühlt, dass es nicht vollständig ist und das, Mister Ferral, hat uns seit jeher einigen Ärger bereitet. Leider hat der Direktor nie die Zeit gefunden, sich darum zu kümmern und Francis erst recht nicht, weswegen es nun an mir liegt, dass hier zu Ende zu bringen.“ „Nehmen… Nehmen Sie es einfach wieder mit sich. Nehmen Sie es weg von mir und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“ Seine Stimme zittert, er atmet hektisch und unkontrolliert. Zwischenzeitig ist immer wieder ein Schluchzen zu vernehmen. „Damit Sie es wieder vergessen können, Mister Ferral? Mir scheint, sie haben das Konzept unseres Museums nicht ganz verstanden. Die Menschen, die zu uns kommen, werfen nicht irgendwelche unliebsamen Lasten von sich, um nie wieder an sie denken zu müssen. Sie geben uns Ihre Erinnerungen, damit wir sie bewahren und auf lange Zeit am Leben erhalten. Es geht nicht darum zu vergessen, es geht darum der Vergangenheit zu gedenken, sie als das zu schätzen, was uns zu dem gemacht hat, was wir heute, im hier und jetzt sind. Freilich geht es auch darum, die dunklen Erinnerungen von der Außenwelt fernzuhalten, doch selbst diese, sollen nicht einfach im Nebel des Vergessens verschwinden. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie in Nichtigkeit vergehen zu lassen, würde sie nur umso gefährlicher machen, die Kräfte, die in ihnen ruhen, würden zornig werden und herausbrechen, um sich erneut in den Verstand ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer oder jeder beliebigen Person zu brennen. Wollen Sie das, Mister Ferral? Wollen Sie verantwortlich sein, für das Leid anderer?“ Erst antwortet der Angesprochene überhaupt nicht, dann platzt es plötzlich aus ihm heraus: „Ich will nur in Frieden gelassen werden!“ Die folgenden Laute lassen darauf schließen, dass er aufspringt und sich auf seinen Gast stürzt, über ihm aufgebaut brüllt er auf ihn herunter: „Es ist mir scheiß egal, was mit anderen geschieht, nehmen Sie nur dieses… dieses Ding von mir weg und lassen mich endlich in… ahhh!“ Er stolpert ein paar Schritte zurück. „Sie verdammtes Arschloch! Wollen Sie mich umbringen?!“ „Beruhigen Sie sich Mister Ferral, an dem kleinen Schnitt werden Sie schon nicht verbluten.“ „Sie sind doch völlig irre! Wissen Sie was? Ich glaube Ihnen! Ich glaube Ihnen, dass sie diesen… diesen Francis umgelegt haben, oder ‚erlöst‘, wie Sie es so schön nennen. Haben sie auch den Alten auf dem Gewissen, hm? Na sagen Sie schon!“ Obgleich er immer noch gelassen bleibt, ist Nathaniel erstmalig ein Hauch von Zorn anzumerken. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich zu beschuldigen, den Direktor auch nur angefasst zu haben, Mister Ferral. Er war der erste Mensch, der mir einen Sinn gegeben hat, eine Aufgabe. Nie hätte ich ihm etwas antun können. Aber genug von mir, hier geht es um Sie, nicht um mich.“ Kraftlos lässt der andere sich zurück auf seinen Platz fallen und zündet sich eine Zigarette zur Beruhigung an, ehe er flüsternd antwortet. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“ „Das sagte ich doch bereits. Ich möchte die komplette Erinnerung und eine ordnungsgemäße Übertragung an das Museum.“ „Nein. Nein, i-i-ich kann das nicht.“ Eine kurze Pause, dann wiederholt er noch einmal: „Nein. Unmöglich.“ „Sie haben nur leider keine andere Wahl, Mister Ferral. Auch wenn sie offenkundig kein Verständnis dafür haben, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie und Ihre halb übertragene Erinnerung, weiterhin eine Gefahr für das Allgemeinwohl und auch für mich darstellen. Also bitte, wollen wir dann anfangen? Wo lagern Sie den Rest von ihr?“ In den Sekunden danach erklingt lediglich das schwere Atmen des Interviewenden. Scheinbar tut er sich sehr schwer, mit dem, was von ihm verlangt wird. Vermutlich sitzt er verkrampft auf seinem Platz, zitternd, kreidebleich, kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, hektisch hin und her zuckende Augen, stetig auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Albtraum, in den er sich selbst hineinmanövriert hat. Wahrscheinlich gehen ihm mehrere Szenarien durch den Kopf, wie er zu fliehen versucht oder gar Nathaniel überwältigen möchte, ihn niederschlagen zum Beispiel. Dieser bemerkt seine Gedankengänge wohl, denn er kommentiert sie wenige Augenblicke später. „Mister Ferral, kommen Sie nicht auf dumme Ideen. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich nicht bereit bin Ihnen weh zu tun, wenn Sie sich weiter sträuben sollten oder gar versuchen, dieser vertrackten Situation zu entkommen. Sie haben selbst zu verantworten, was Sie gerade durchmachen. Tragen Sie die Konsequenzen Ihrer Entscheidung mit Anstand und Würde.“ „Erzählen Sie mir nichts von Anstand oder Würde, Sie gottverdammter Psycho“, zischt der andere. Ein tiefes Seufzen fährt durch Nathaniels Kehle. „Ich sehe schon, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Mister Ferral, wollen Sie mir vielleicht einen anderen Gefallen tun?“ „Nein.“ „Schön. Würden Sie sich bitte umsehen? Nicht oberflächlich, sondern ganz genau. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, betrachten Sie ihre gewohnte Umgebung, ihre Möbel, ihre Dekorationsgegenstände, jedes Detail und sagen Sie mir Folgendes: Glauben Sie wirklich, sich in Ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu befinden?“ „W-was? Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie da? Drehen Sie jetzt völlig… Wa…“ Man meint regelrecht zu hören, wie Mister Ferrals Herz einen Aussetzer macht, wie die Luft drückend schwer wird. „Das… das ist… unmöglich…“ „Ist es das? Konzentrieren Sie sich weiter, Mister Ferral und Sie werden schon bald erkennen: Hier, im Museum der Erinnerungen ist nichts unmöglich.“ Plötzlich ist das laute Poltern eines umkippenden Stuhls zu hören. „Was soll das? Was ist das hier? Was wird hier gespielt?! Wo bin ich, verflucht noch mal?!“ „Mister Ferral, würden Sie bitte nicht so grob mit den Exponaten umgehen? Und um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen: Es ist wie Sie vorhin schon gesagt haben: Alles eine Frage der Perspektive. Dieser Stuhl hier Beispielsweise“, besagter Gegenstand wird just in diesem Moment wieder geradegerückt, „ist eine Art Ankerpunkt zwischen den Realitäten. Eben befanden Sie sich noch in einer Realität, in der wir in Ihrer Wohnung gesessen haben, jetzt befinden wir uns in einer, in der Sie hierher, in das Museum der Erinnerungen gekommen sind. So einfach ist das.“ „So einfach ist das“, wiederholt der andere dumpf. „Ganz recht. Ich hoffe Sie sehen damit ein, Mister Ferral, dass Sie nicht in der Position sind, sich mir zu widersetzen.“ „Das glauben Sie.“ Ein schwacher Versuch sich zur Wehr zu setzen. „Noch habe ich zwei gesunde Beine, um vor Ihnen wegzulaufen.“ Nathaniel lacht kurz humorlos. „Sein Sie lieber nicht so vorlaut, Mister Ferral. Eines unserer Exponate ist eine Bärenfalle, wie Sie sehr gut wissen sollten, da sie meine Geschichten ja offensichtlich gelesen haben. Wäre Francis noch am Leben, er könnte Ihnen sicher einiges darüber erzählen.“ „Sie meinen es wirklich ernst, oder?“ Auf einmal klingt der Mann deutlich ruhiger, beinahe schicksalsergeben. „Habe ich auch nur durch ein Wort meinerseits, Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass ich es ''nicht ''ernst meinen könnte?“ „Nein, ganz und gar nicht Mister Laval. Ganz und gar nicht.“ Er legt eine kurze Pause ein, denkt nach. „In Ordnung, ich sage es Ihnen. Ich sage Ihnen, wo Sie sie finden. Den Rest, die andere Hälfte.“ „Ich weiß Ihre Kooperation zu schätzen, Mister Ferral, aber Sie werden schon ein bisschen mehr tun müssen, als das. Wie ich bereits sagte, verlangt diese Erinnerung nach einer ordnungsgemäßen Übertragung, dazu gehört allerdings auch, dass Sie sich vollumfänglich ihrer bewusst werden.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann…“ „Das müssen Sie aber Mister Ferral, Sie können nicht ewig vor ihrer Vergangenheit davonrennen.“ „Es stimmt wohl, nicht wahr? Dass sie einen immer wieder einholt, meine ich.“ „So pauschal, würde ich das nicht sagen, Mister Ferral. Sie hatten nur einfach Pech, auf mich getroffen zu sein.“ Wieder vergeht einige Zeit, in der der andere schweigend nur laut atmet, grübelt, seine Möglichkeiten abwägt. „In Ordnung. Sie haben gewonnen, ich tue was auch immer Sie verlangen. Ich denke ohnehin nicht, dass ich jetzt noch weit kommen würde, selbst wenn Sie mich gehen ließen.“ Ein letztes Mal lässt er noch schwer die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Darf ich gestehen, dass ich eine Scheißangst habe?“ „Es ist legitim Angst zu haben, Mister Ferral. Solange sie nicht unser Leben bestimmt. Und jetzt kommen Sie, wir haben eine Erinnerung, aus dem Reich des Vergessens zu bergen.“ Hier endet die Aufnahme abrupt, nur um durch eine weitere, später aufgenommene fortgesetzt zu werden. „Mister Ferral hat seine Pflicht nun erfüllt. Er hat sich seiner Erinnerung gestellt, sie wieder zusammengesetzt und dem Museum übergeben.“ Nathaniel pausiert kurz, wodurch entfernte Geräusche wahrnehmbar werden, die nach den bedächtigen Schritten und dem leisen Gemurmel unzähliger Menschen klingen. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich so etwas noch nie erlebt oder gesehen. Dass es sich bei diesem Stück um ein ganz besonderes handelt, habe ich von Anfang an vermutet, doch erst in seiner Gesamtheit, ist mir bewusst geworden, wie besonders es wirklich ist. Kann eine Erinnerung grausig genug sein, um seinen Besitzer, wenn sie ihn nach langer Zeit, in der er ihrer nicht mehr gedenkt hat, wieder ereilt, nicht nur in den Wahnsinn treiben, sondern ihm auch kurz darauf den Tod bringen? Offensichtlich. Mister Ferral hat sich mit Dingen eingelassen, mit Kräften, die weit über das menschliche Verständnis hinausgehen. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesen Mächten nicht standhalten konnte, hat er einen Teil von ihnen von sich gestoßen und einen anderen bei sich behalten. Mit dem abgestoßenen Segment hat er seinen Verstand bewahrt, mit dem einbehaltenen seine physische Existenz, da es ihm gewissermaßen Immunität gewährte. Ich kann und werde an dieser Stelle nicht beschreiben, worum es sich genau handelt. Damit verstoße ich zwar gegen die Maxime des Museums, mehr noch, weil das Objekt zusammen mit Mister Ferrals Leiche weggesperrt habe, doch das scheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit, die restlichen Exponate, vor dieser Kraft zu bewahren. Undenkbar, was geschehen würde, würde sie sich zwischen all den anderen Objekten entfesseln. Hoffen wir, dass allein meine Erinnerung genügt, um es ruhig zu stellen. Meinen unausweichlich notwendigen Nachfolger, der mich in vielen Jahren ersetzen wird, wird noch hehreren Anforderungen standhalten müssen, als ohnehin schon.“ Er seufzt schwer. „Das Museum wird von Jahr zu Jahr ein gefährlicherer Ort. Das Risiko eines Ausbruchs der Erinnerungen steigt langsam ins unermessliche. War es wirklich eine so weise Entscheidung, sie alle an einem Platz zu versammeln? Früher oder später werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen… Aber nicht heute. Heute bin ich müde und ein müder Geist, sollte sich nicht mit Fragen beschäftigen, die womöglich das Schicksal der Menschheit bestimmen.“ Es ist zu hören, wie er sich erhebt und den Raum verlässt, dabei jedoch vergisst, das Aufnahmegerät abzuschalten, weswegen es noch einige Minuten lang weiterläuft. Die meiste Zeit sind nur die entfernten Geräusche von vorher zu hören, gegen Ende der Aufnahme hin, gesellt sich jedoch ein anderer, unterschwelliger Ton hinzu, der nicht näher definiert werden kann. Es klingt wie ein kratzendes Summen, wie ein kreischendes Flüstern, wie trauriges Lachen, wie unmögliche Tonzusammenstellungen aus einer fremden Welt, die faktisch jedoch nahezu eindeutig einem lebendigen Wesen zugeordnet werden kann. In den letzten Sekunden vermengt sich dieser unmögliche Klang mit etwas anderem, einem Singsang, der ohnehin schon grässlich und schauderhaft genug klingt, zusammen mit den fremdartigen Tönen allerdings zu einer wahren Kakofonie der Grausamkeit anschwillt. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na Dann bricht die Aufnahme abrupt ab. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Objekte